The Walking Dead: Decay (series)
"In The Walking Dead, anyone can die. That person you called your friend, your children, your spouse, even you. Anyone can die in The Walking Dead" 'The Walking Dead: Decay '''is a branch from the series of The Walking Dead. This branch takes place in Trumbull Valley, Georgia and tells the story about a group of survivors attempting to survive the zombie apocalypse. Episodes Season One *Long Way Home *Welcome to the Family *Another Part of Town *Helping Uncle Sam *Goodbye Trumbull Season Two *On The Road Again *Liars and Cheats *Return of Acension *One Big Happy Family *All That's Left Season Three *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Characters Season One - Main Characters ''(in order of appearance) *Marcus Campbell *Ed Jones *Maya Torres *Lily Ritter *Alan Gunderson *Sam Hoffman *Pastor William *Jacob Ritter *Karen Tolbert *Grant Poirier *Daniel Marshal *Maxwell Beaty *Grant Kresch *Devin Huber Season One - Other Characters (in order of appearance) *Thomas Ritter *Eli Wilkerson *Mickey Wilkerson *Job Wilkerson *Doc Hansen *Ezekiel Isom *Sargent Erik Tan *Quentin Barnes *Becca Collins *Diane Montressor *Ray Santos Season Two - Main Characters (in order of appearance) *Jacob Ritter *Lily Ritter *Jesus Amado *Brenden Kohler *Ezekiel Isom *Johari Koppel *Irma Grazioli *Ed Jones *Lukas Juarez *Sargent Erik Tan *Diane Montressor *Sam Hoffman Season Two - Other Characters (in order of appearance) *Cody *James *Unnamed Mother *Trailer Trash Survivor Season Three - Main Characters *Ezekiel Isom *Lily Ritter *Kenny *Marcus Campbell *Ray Santos *Sargent Erik Tan *Sam Hoffman *Sherrif Carl *Brenden Kohler *Johari Koppel *Lukas Juarez *Diane Montressor Season Three - Other Characters *Ray Santos' henchmen Impacts and references from other The Walking Dead media In Decay, various aspects of the story happen because of things that occur in other The Walking Dead media. The following list are ways that the story from other media effected Decay. The Walking Dead - TellTale Games Season One *When searching the military base for weapons, Marcus kills the same walker that tried to kill Lee and Kenny in the drug store during one of their raids. *During a conversation with Lily and Marcus, Lily mentions that Marcus reminds her of her old History teacher. **This is a reference to Lee, as he was a history teacher before the apocalypse. *When Maya searches one of the cabins before her death, she finds a picture of Kenny and Duck, suggesting that the cabin belonged to them. Season Two *When Jacob and Lily find the RV, they find a bottle of water and some hair clips, suggesting that the RV was the same one that Lee, Kenny, Clementine, and the rest of the group escaped the Motel with. **The hair clips were given to Clementine from Lilly Caul. **The bottle of water was from Duck when he was sick. *After the group takes refugee in the military base, Cody suggests going to find his friend Ken, as he has the strength to survive but the idea is shot down as James suggests that Ken is already dead. **This could be Kenny seeing as Cody and James were found by Jesus right outside the town of where Kenny's cabin was. *When Ed appears to the group again, Lily tells the group that Ed is a threat. Jesus excused Ed's actions by saying, "Kids are just dumb and stupid, even if it is an apocalypse!" **This is a reference to Ben as Ben always screwed up and lead to the downfall of Lee's group. Season Three *Kenny appears in Season Three as one of the main group members. **Kenny was a character in Lee's group. *When Kenny meets Marcus, he tells Marcus that he reminds him of an old friend, which makes Kenny shortly sad. **Marcus reminds Kenny of Lee. The Walking Dead - TV Series Season One *Alan suggests to Lily that the prison would be a safe place to take base in but the idea is let down as Lily thinks the church is safer. **The prison is where Rick's group is set at. *Ed tells Marcus to get him a crossbow so he can be like one of those famous zombie hunters. **This is a reference to Daryl Dixon as he is one of the show's most popular characters, therefor "famous" Season Two *When the group finds Cody, James, and Lukas, Lukas tells the group about how he was a sherrif and that they train you to be a sharpshooter with revolvers. **Lukas could have worked with Rick and this would explain why Rick's choice of weapon is a Python Revolver. *When Jesus finds Sam, they escape a herd of walkers in a police cruiser that has the license plate "GRIMES" **This is Rick's police cruiser that he left behind. Deaths Season One *Thomas Ritter (Episode 1) *Eli Wilkerson (Episode 2) *Maya Torres (Episode 2) *Grant Poirier (Episode 3) *Pastor William (Episode 3) *Alan Gunderson (Episode 3) *Daniel Marshal (Episode 4) *Grant Kresch (offscreen) (sometime after Episode 5) Season Two *Ed Jones (Episode 2) *Jacob Ritter (Episode 3) *Irma Grazioli (Episode 4) *Jesus Amado (Episode 5) Season Three *Diane Montressor (confirmed death sometime this season) Unknown Statuses Season One *Doc Hansen (last seen Episode 2) *Mickey Wilkerson (last seen Episode 2) *Job Wilkerson (last seen Episode 2) *Ezekiel Isom (last seen Episode 2) (found in Episode 6) *Ed Jones (last seen Episode 2) (found in Episode 7) *Quenten Barnes (last seen Episode 3) *Becca Collins (last seen Episode 3) *Ray Santos (last seen Episode 4) *Marcus Campbell (last seen Episode 5) *Sargent Erik Tan (last seen Episode 5) (found in Episode 9) *Karen Tolbert (last seen Episode 5) *Sam Hoffman (last seen Episode 5) (found in Episode 10) *Jacob Ritter (last seen Episode 5) (found in Episode 6) *Lily Ritter (last seen Episode 5) (found in Episode 6) *Maxwell Beaty (last seen Episode 5) *Grant Kresch (last seen Episode 5) (confirmed death in Episode 10) *Devin Huber (last seen Episode 5) Season Two *Cody (last seen Episode 4) *James (last seen Episode 4) Weapons *Melee *Guns *Explosives *Vehicles Walker Types *Normal Walkers *Screamer Walker *Juggernaut Walker *Bloater Walker *Feral Walker *SWAT Walker *Army Walker